(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polyethylene composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a polyethylene composition which has a wide molecular weight distribution, good fluidity and excellent mechanical properties at low temperatures. Furthermore, the polyethylene composition of the invention comprises a high molecular weight ethylene-.alpha.-olefin copolymer having a very wide distribution of short branched chains among molecules and a relatively low molecular weight ethylene homopolymer or ethyl-.alpha.-olefin copolymer, which composition excels in melt elasticity, flow characteristics and mechanical properties, especially in low temperature conditions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional high-pressure low density polyethylene (HP-LDPE) is prepared by radically polymerizing ethylene at high pressures and high temperatures in tubular reactors or autoclaves. This HP-LDPE has long branched chains which are equal to the length of main chains and short branched chains of alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Accordingly, the HP-LDPE is soft and low in crystallinity. For this reason, the HP-LDPE is worse in mechanical properties such as environmental stress cracking resistance, tensile impact value, dart impact value and tear strength. It is inferior in the mechanical strength especially at low temperatures.
On the other hand, the linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) is an ethylene-.alpha.-olefin copolymer which is produced under various polymerization conditions with various catalysts through several processes such as gas phase polymerization, slurry polymerization, solution polymerization and high pressure ion polymerization. The mechanical properties of LLDPE is superior to those of HP-LDPE because the former LLDPE has only short branched chains which depend upon the kind of used .alpha.-olefin.
However, because the molecular weight distribution of LLDPE is generally very narrow, it is worse in melt elasticity such as melt tension and flow characteristics such as N-value, flow parameter and critical shear velocity. The defects in the melt elasticity and flow characteristics have influences on workability in forming process. More particularly, there are several problems in the forming process concerning the smaller extrusion quantity, higher extrusion pressure, larger electric power consumption, insufficient high speed forming property, occurrence of fish eyes, roughness in the surfaces of formed products, and thermal deterioration caused by the excess heat generation in extruders.
When the molecular weight is made low in order to improve the flow characteristics of LLDPE, there occurs several defects in the lowering of mechanical properties such as impact strength and environmental stress cracking resistance, especially in the lowering of low temperature mechanical strength and melt elasticity. Furthermore, when the density is made lower for the purpose of improving mechanical properties, the melt elasticity can hardly be improved.
As described above, it has been quite difficult to improve the mechanical properties, especially low temperature mechanical properties, and flow characteristics and melt elasticity, simultaneously.
In the conventional art, there are proposed some methods to widen the molecular weight distribution of ethylene-.alpha.-olefin copolymer in order to improve the flow characteristics (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 57-21409 and Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-47741). Even when the molecular weight distribution is widened like the proposed methods, however, the melt elasticity and mechanical properties, especially low temperature mechanical properties, cannot be improved but they are made worse seriously.
Furthermore, concerning the improvement in mechanical properties and flow characteristics in an ethylene-.alpha.-olefin copolymer which is composed of high molecular weight components and low molecular weight components, it was tried to improve not only the mechanical properties and flow characteristics but also the environmental stress cracking resistance (ESCR) by specifying the degree of short chain branching in high molecular weight components and by introducing a large quantity of short branched chains into the high molecular weight components (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 54-100444 and Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 64-7096). The improvement to some extent can be attained in the above methods because the mechanical properties, especially the low temperature mechanical properties, are largely dependent upon the distribution of short branched chains in high molecular weight components. The methods are, however, still unsatisfactory in view of the measure to improve the mechanical properties and flow characteristics, especially those in low temperature conditions.